megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mitama
The Mitama (御魂 or 御霊, mitama, lit "Honorable Soul") are of one of the four aspects of the human soul in teachings. They all resemble the Magatama but in 4 different directions, colors and expressions. Literally, Ara Mitama (荒御魂) represents "fluster/bravery" (hence the angry expression), Saki Mitama (幸御魂) "happiness/love", Kusi Mitama (奇御魂) "wonder/wisdom" and Nigi Mitama (和御魂) "peace". Mitama is always created from 2 element demons. In gameplay, each Mitama has one high stat and the other low, usually at the same number, however Mitamas' special abilities are not for battling but rather for fusing. Mitama is acting like an add-on to the other demon which fuses with it. The "recipient" demon will have one stat boosted a few points depending on the Mitama used and getting some additional skills from that Mitama. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' - DLC Mission Enemy Only *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' - DLC Mission Enemy Only *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' as Spirit Order *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: as '''Spirit' (御霊). *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' - Enemy Only *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' - Enemy Only *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2 / Record Breaker'' List of demons Unlike most races in the series, Mitamas have always been constant; there has never been a change on which demons belong to the Mitama race. The only things that change are the Mitamas' levels and stats. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Mitama are used in a special fusion process with highly rebirthed demons. After being fused with a mitama, a demon will have its resistances and features changed. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' In this game, Mitamas cannot be fused in the first playthrough - they must be unlocked by purchasing the ability to fuse them via the Titles and Rewards system. Enemy-Only ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' In this game, Mitama only appear as enemies in DLC quests, and cannot be used by the player; in place of their typical role as fusion fodder, Incense can be used on demons to increase their stats. Here, Mitamas take incredibly reduced damage from attacks while they themselves have very low HP, but defeating them grants the player special items, like drops that sell for high amounts of macca, Grimoires that grant free experience, App point cards, or incenses. ''Apocalypse'' Like the previous game, Mitamas only appear as enemies in the DLC farming quests, "A Godslayer Needs Levels/Macca/Apps/Items/Jewels", dropping and trading Grimoires, high-selling items, AP cards, incense, and jewels. The number of Mitamas appearing in the Mitama mobs scale with the player's level, beginning with one when Nanashi is below level 30, increasing to groups of 3 of the Mitama specific to the mission and groups of 2 for the others at levels 31-60, and maxes out at groups of 5 mission-specific Mitamas and groups of 3 for the rest, with the exception of the Jewel quest which maxes out at groups of 3, but each Mitama type only drops and trades jewels instead of its usual item, making all of them the "quest-specific" type for that quest. ''Digital Devil Saga'' series Mitamas are only encountered after each field hunt is finished. They give tons of Atma points if devoured but will flee randomly in very few turns. In the first game, they will only appear when the player has destroyed all weak demons in an area and successfully struck the Mitama at the end within the time limit. Each Mitama type has a different weakness and gives different amounts of Atma Points. They respawn after a few Solar Noise cycles, though the more Atma points they give, the more they take to respawn. In the second game only, the likeliness of their retreat roughly depends on the player's performance during the field hunt. The more weak demons the player has hunted, the longer the Mitamas will remain in the subsequent battle. Trivia *Like Elements, in Devil Survivor the Mitamas fusion quotes are mostly the same with some small changes, except with Saki Mitama, which has unique quotes. Category:Elemental Species * * * * * * * * * * * * *